Carnet de notes de Charlie Weasley
by Mizumiii
Summary: Charlie se retrouve envoyé en mission par le ministère de la magie sur les terres Irlandaise. Qu'est-ce qui l'attends là-bas?


Hello !

Depuis quelques années il est une tradition avec une amie qu'on se fasse des échanges de OS pour des occasions diverses et variées, voici celui que j'ai écris pour ce noël :p

* * *

 **Carnet de Notes de Charlie Weasley**

* * *

 **JOUR 1**

Un nouveau pays, de nouveaux paysages et ce qui l'intéressait tout particulièrement : de nouveaux dragons. Il avait pour tradition d'entamer un nouveau carnet de notes à chacun de ses voyages. Et le moment était maintenant arrivé pour celui-ci. Charlie Weasley, vingt six ans, avait des cheveux roux hérités d'une longue lignée familiale -ainsi que les multiples tâches de rousseurs qui les accompagnaient-, était d'une stature plutôt imposante et il se distinguait de ses frères par sa peau basanée par les heures passées au soleil et sa musculature développée à force de crapahuter dans la nature pour étudier les dragons. Pour finir de le décrire, il portait ses cheveux longs attachés en catogan, plus par habitude et flemme de les couper mais généralement il se rasait les côtés pour dégager son visage et se faciliter la vie lors de ses explorations et ses études.

Pour en revenir à son voyage actuel, il avait été envoyé par le ministère de la magie anglais qui apparement tenait ses capacités en haute estime pour tout ce qui avait attrait à son sujet préféré. Malheureusement, ils ne semblaient pas avoir jugé bon de lui expliquer clairement la raison de sa présence ici, ils lui avaient fourré un portoloin dans les mains avec une tape de bonne chance sur l'épaule de la part du ministre des créatures magiques et puis il s'était retrouvé les pieds dans l'herbes à des milliers de kilomètres de l'Angleterre. Tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'il se trouvait en Irlande.

_ Bienvenu, avait grommelé une voix à son arrivée.

Charlie s'était tourné pour découvrir un vieil homme rabougri et visiblement taillé par le vent de cette région, il ne savait pas si s'était volontaire mais il semblait constamment renfrogné.

_ Merci, avait-il répondu après une légère hésitation.

_ Les meutes viennent souvent par ici, avait expliqué rapidement son acolyte. Vu votre réputation, vous ne devriez avoir aucun mal à les trouver.

Un éclat désagréable brillait dans ses yeux.

_ Vous savez pourquoi j'ai été envoyé ici? Demanda Charlie.

_ Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt. Bon courage.

Il tenta de l'interpeller mais c'était peine perdue : il avait déjà transplané le laissant seul au milieu d'une plaine herbeuse avec rien de visible à des mètres à la ronde. Il n'était pas du genre à se décourager même si s'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec une mission aussi étrange sur les bras. D'après son charmant comité d'accueil, il devrait trouver des traces du passage de meutes de dragons dans les environs. Charlie tira sa baguette magique et commença à incanter de simples sorts de recherches en quête du moindre indice qui pourrait le mener à ce qu'il cherchait.

Heureusement, la chance était avec lui car il trouva rapidement des traces sur le sol qui le guidèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus avancer.

_ On dirait que la piste s'arrête ici, constata-t-il sans la moindre trace de frustration dans sa voix.

On aurait plutôt dit qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à chercher ainsi, plus la difficulté était grande plus la satisfaction le serait également. Charlie se redressa une fois qu'il se fut assurée qu'il s'agissait bien d'empreintes de dragons, ou en tout cas d'une créature suffisamment grande et pourvue de griffes suffisamment impressionnantes pour être apparentée à cette espèce. Il se trouvait maintenant au bords d'une immense falaise qui donnait sur une autre étendue herbeuse avec une forêt dense qui s'étendait à l'horizon jusqu'à aussi loin que son regard pouvait porter. La vue était indéniable magnifique et le changeait totalement de la Roumanie. Même si à ses débuts il avait beaucoup voyagé avant de trouver un endroit où il se sente chez lui, la réserve de dragons dans le pays cité plus haut, mais ces dernières années il avait eu tendance à s'y terrer plus qu'autre chose. Il chassa ses pensées funestes pour se concentrer sur ce que la vue avait à lui offrir.

Et, elle ne lésina pas sur les efforts pour le séduire.

Deux immenses dragons étaient étendues dans la plaine, reposant innocemment sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait. Ils se sentaient en sécurité ici ce qui soulagea dans un premier temps Charlie, il avait eu peur d'être tombé dans une chasse aux sorcières provoquées par des sorciers avec un raisonnement moyen-âgeux. De là où il était, il était incapable de juger de quelle race il s'agissait, il se devait de se rapprocher. En une fraction de seconde il transplana en contrebas de la falaise, démontrant une parfaite maîtrise de sa gestion de l'espace.

Il se réceptionna sans mal aux pieds des rochers et se dissimula derrière l'un d'eux pour pouvoir observer sans être vus. Les dragons étaient aussi paisible que féroce et il en avait déjà payé le prix durant son apprentissage, sa marque de brûlure en était la preuve. Il tira à nouveau sa baguette magique et s'entoura de quelques sorts de dissimulation pour effacer sa présence et son odeur à ses créatures aux sens très sensibles. Il tira son carnet et commença à croquer sommairement les deux magnifiques créatures qui lui faisaient face.

Après avoir passé presque huit ans à les observer, il pensait avoir déjà tout vu mais le monde semblait insister à le surprendre aujourd'hui. Le premier dragon était de loin le plus imposant qu'il ait vu jusqu'à ce jour : il devait facilement faire la moitié de la taille de Hogwarts, même si physiquement il ressemblait à la plupart de ses autres congénères : deux pattes arrières, deux puissantes ailes terminées par une pince en guise de pattes avant et un museau long garnis de crocs impressionnants. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus ce fut la couleur de ses écailles : d'un bleu océanique improbable elles donnaient l'impression de refléter le ciel mais en cent fois plus beau. La deuxième créature semblait s'amuser à enchaîner des trots et des petits sauts (ce qui donnait un rendu assez étrange il devait bien l'avouer), mais il était lui aussi doté d'une coloration tout simplement jamais vue : le coeur de chaque écaille était doré comme le plus pur galion tandis que l'extérieur tirait vers l'orange comme de l'or fondu dans un dégradé renversant. Il ne pouvait absolument pas les comparer avec les autres dragons qu'il connaissait, cela aurait été presque insultant pour ceux qu'il venait de découvrir. Mais comment diable avait-il pu rester aussi longtemps ignorant de leur existence?

Charlie s'avança de quelques mètres supplémentaires, bien décidé à découvrir encore plus de choses à leur sujet. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il avait été envoyé ici par le ministère de la magie, pour ainsi dire il avait même oublié qui il était pour seulement se concentrer sur sa découverte. Il se coucha dans l'herbe à seulement quelques pas du plus imposant des deux mastodontes et continua de prendre des notes sur absolument tous leurs faits et gestes. Alors qu'il commençait à envisager un plan d'approche pour les amadouer, le comportement de l'un des dragons attira son attention.

L'océanique, le surnom provisoir qu'il avait donné à celui aux écailles bleutées, se redressa soudainement et tendit son museau en direction de la forêt qui se dressait derrière eux. Quelque chose, ou même plusieurs choses semblaient en sortir et s'approcher dans leur direction. Charlie se redressa sur ses coudes dans la même position intriguée que les deux créatures. Au bout de quelques secondes, il fut capable d'apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à deux jeunes dragons : de tailles bien moindre mais tout de même de l'acabit d'un cheval en bonne santé, ils sautillaient gaiement sur leurs avants pattes en courant vers leurs aînés. Ils étaient encore d'une couleur différente : le plus grand avait des écailles rouges comme la braise qui semblaient encore rougeoyaient et d'autres plus petites qui avaient l'éclat de diamants tandis que le deuxième ressemblait littéralement à une perle nacrée tellement il était d'une blancheur immaculée qui reflétait toutes les couleurs autour de lui, il se demanda un instant s'il était possible qu'il ait la même capacité qu'un caméléon.

Il oublia immédiatement sa théorie quand il aperçut la suite de la délégation. Absolument la dernière chose que son esprit fou aurait pu imaginer : une jeune femme avançait, pieds nus, le pas léger et bondissant, un sourire emplis de bonté et de joie sur les lèvres tandis que ses cheveux blonds dorés tressés de façon anarchiques et accrochés aléatoirement s'agitaient dans l'air autour de son visage aux formes douces et arrondies parsemaient de tâches de rousseurs discrètes. Elle était plutôt élancée mais aussi légèrement musclée comme habituée à une vie physiquement riche. Mais, ce qui le surpris le plus se fut que sur elle se cramponaient trois dragonnets à peine plus grands qu'un chat, l'un était enroulé autour de son cou sur ses épaules, l'autre sur son bras qu'elle tenait au niveau de son visage visiblement pour jouer avec lui et le dernier se tenait en équilibre sur sa tête. Chacun d'eux avait une couleur bien différente, l'un d'un rose pâle, l'autre d'un violet profond et le dernier un mélange des deux autres. La femme était elle-même aussi hypnotisante que ses compagnons, elle portait une espèce de longue tunique accrochée à la taille par une corde et surtout composée de plusieurs dizaines d'écailles de couleurs et de tailles différente ce qui donnait un résultat aussi coloré que si elle avait été elle-même un dragon. Dans sa main encore libre, elle portait un panier tressé qui semblait aussi lourds qu'important.

Charlie sentit sa gorge s'assécher soudainement et il glissa une main sur son avant-bras pour se le pincer fermement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bu hier soir? Avait-il été la cible d'une farce? Qui aurait bien pu inventer un sort aussi puissant pour le faire délirer ainsi? Immédiatement il songea à ses deux jumeaux de frères qui étaient connus presque internationalement pour leur ingéniosité en matière de blague. A peine cette pensée lui avait-elle effleuré l'esprit qu'il sentit une pointe glacée lui transpercer le coeur et il dû retenir un grognement. Cela faisait un an que la grande guerre avait eu lieu mais la douleur quand il y pensait toujours aussi cruelle qu'au premier jour. Comment avait-il pu arriver aussi tard?

Heureusement, il fut tiré de ses pensées morbides et déprimantes par la jeune femme qui siffla deux fois pour attirer l'attention, pourtant déjà acquises, des dragons. Les deux mastodontes vinrent les entourer avec enthousiasme tandis que les plus jeunes descendaient de leur perchoir improvisé pour tenter de s'envoler maladroitement sur les deux benjamins. La seule humaine posa son panier et l'ouvrit pour découvrir ce qui ressemblait de loin à de la viande, la cachette de Charlie était un peu trop éloignée de la scène maintenant et le sorcier envisagea de se rapprocher encore davantage. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une humaine, son comportement avec les dragons étaient bien trop naturel comme si elle partageait un lien psychique avec eux. Ils prennaient soin d'elle, la caressant du bout de leurs museaux ou de leurs ailes et elle les abreuvait de caresses et d'affection. Elle prit le temps de les nourrir, les jeunes se débrouillaient tout seul mais visiblement les plus âgés avaient besoin de son aide. Elle semblait habituer et ne recula pas devant l'aspect sanguinolent de la viande qu'elle glissa sans craintes dans les gueules des dragons dont chaque dent était deux fois plus grosses que sa propre tête.

Charlie s'était rapproché aussi discrètement que possible, ajoutant discrètement quelques protections supplémentaires pour s'assurer de ne pas être découvert. Le plus gênait serait qu'un dragon marche sur lui par pur hasard. Ce qui serait quand même le comble du ridicule. La femme… Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'identifier comme telle pour l'instant elle lui apparaissait plutôt comme un être magique mais il ne savait pas encore lequel. Elle avait recours à la magie, elle fit apparaître un nuage au-dessus de leur tête pour abriter les dragons des rayons du soleil mais n'utilisait pas de baguettes magiques, il ne l'entendit pas parler à voix haute mais à plusieurs reprises elle posa sa tête contre le front d'un des dragons et sembla communiquer avec eux.

? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, le sorcier eut de quoi remplir plusieurs pages de son carnet mais ce fut principalement pour édifier des dizaines d'hypothèses qu'il devrait par la suite chercher à confirmer ou démentir au fil de ses observations. Il hésitait à se découvrir mais avait peur de les faire s'envoler avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était même pas sur que l'être magique puisse comprendre l'anglais donc il devait en premier lieu tenter de découvrir ce qu'elle était exactement pour pouvoir ensuite établir un dialogue qu'il espérait amical et fructueux. Pour l'heure, le jour déclinait à l'horizon et bientôt il ferait nuit sur la pleine. L'être sembla également le remarquer car elle se leva tranquillement pour récupérer son panier et comme si elle les avait appelés, les dragons la suivirent docilement en direction de la forêt. Il supposa qu'ils devaient avoir un endroit où rentrer, peut-être même d'autres dragons et d'autres êtres magiques y habitaient. En tout cas, ses recherches s'arrêtaient ici pour aujourd'hui.

Il attendit qu'ils aient disparu derrière les arbres pour se relever. La totalité de ses muscles crièrent à l'agonie et en soupirant il tira à nouveau sa baguette magique pour se débarrasser des courbatures (un sort utile qu'il avait apprit rapidement dans ce métier) puis il transplana à l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué pour dormir durant son séjour dans ce pays étranger. Il se retrouva devant une bâtisse à l'allure lugubre loin de toutes autres constructions, le charme de la roumanie lui manqua cruellement à cet instant là. Il toqua à la porte en bois à moitié moisie et se retient de soupirer en se demandant combien de temps il devrait dormir là-dedans. Il aurait presque préféré passer la nuit à la belle étoile en imaginant l'odeur qui devait régner à l'intérieur.

Charlie ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver le vieil homme de la lande quand la porte s'ouvrit et celui-ci l'invita à entrer avec autant de bonne volonté que le matin même. Heureusement qu'il avait suffisamment d'ironie en lui pour affronter les personnes dotaient de ce genre de caractère ! D'un autre côté, l'intérieur dépassa ses attentes : venant d'un sorcier il aurait dû se douter que l'apparence extérieur pouvait souvent être trompeuse et il découvrir un salon à l'allure confortable et aux couleurs chaudes qui le soulagèrent de son inquiétude visiblement inutile.

_ Les chambres sont à l'étage, expliqua-t-il comme s'il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était qu'il y disparaisse. Prend une des libres.

_ Merci, fit Charlie se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Le bois craqua sous son pas lourds et il fut soudainement envahis pour une bouffée de souvenirs et de nostalgies venait de du terrier. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas rentré chez lui? Est-ce que sa mère s'inquiétait pour lui? Son humeur se détériora rapidement et il se promit d'envoyer une lettre dès qu'il serait installé.

Il y avait cinq portes tout le long du couloir de l'étage, en alternance d'un côté et de l'autre, les deux premières portaient un écriteaux occupé et Charlie continua jusqu'à la suivante qu'il supposa vide. Il se retrouva dans une chambre à l'air plutôt confortable, elle avait été magiquement agrandie et il apprécia l'effort de la rendre aussi accueillante. Le lit était fait et le feu s'alluma dans la cheminée au moment où il posa son sac sur le bureau. Il aperçut une feuille qui indiquait les heures de prises de repas et celle-ci s'effaça au moment où il eut fini d'en prendre connaissance. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, il savait que c'était du papier mémorielle et qu'il n'en oublierait pas les informations tant qu'il en aurait besoin.

Il extirpa ensuite de quoi écrire une lettre et s'attaqua à sa rédaction. Une heure plus tard, il n'avait pas progressé d'un pouce et décida de s'arrêter là pour la soirée. L'heure du repas approchait et il préférait éviter de froisser son hôte qui semblait déjà bien assez renfrogné. Alors qu'il arrivait dans le salon, il découvrit deux autres sorciers, un garçon et une fille qui devait avoir environ son âge mais pas plus de la trentaine.

_ C'est toi le nouveau ? Demanda la fille.

_ Généralement on dit bonjour avant d'agresser les gens comme ça, répliqua le garçon. Excusez le comportement de ma soeur. Je me présente, Tora et Taïga Grimoire, enchanté.

Tora lui tendit une main que Charlie saisit avec un mélange de curiosité et d'intérêt pour ces deux jeunes gens qui avaient l'air plutôt amicales et amusants ce qui le changeait agréablement du comportement de son hôte. Il déduisit que les deux chambres occupées devaient l'être par eux.

_ Charlie Weasley, se présenta-t-il chaleureusement. Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici?

_ Avec ma soeur nous sommes ce qui se rapproche d'historien, expliqua Tora, nous prenons des notes sur le monde tel qu'il est pour transmettre à la génération suivante.

_ C'est pas aussi ennuyant que ça en a l'air, lança Taïga du fond du fauteuil qu'elle occupait comme un chat de salon satisfait de sa chasse matinale.

_ Et toi? Demanda Tora après avoir lancé un regard noir à sa soeur.

_ J'étudie les dragons, expliqua Charlie.

_ Les dragons? Reprit Taïga dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée au vif au vu des étoiles dans ses yeux.

_ Ne fais pas attention à elle, fit Tora, elle est inoffensive.

_ Hé ! Je t'entends ! Râla-t-elle. J'ai le droit d'aimer les dragons !

_ Moi aussi j'adore les dragons, la rassura le Weasley.

_ Je pourrais venir les voir? Demanda Taïga.

_ Pas tout de suite, s'excusa Charlie, je viens seulement d'arriver et je ne sais pas encore exactement à quoi j'ai à faire. ça pourrait être dangereux.

La jeune fille fit la moue et son regard glissa malgré elle sur la brûlure qu'il portait à l'avant bras avant de croiser à nouveau son regard.

_ J'attendrais alors, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Où en est le dîner? Je meurs de faim !

Charlie sourit en la voyant se comporter ainsi, elle lui rappelait un peu sa petite soeur qu'il avait laissé en Angleterre. Au dernière nouvelle, elle venait d'entrer dans sa dernière année à Hogwarts avec sa petite amie et il espérait qu'elles auraient leurs ASPICs sans problèmes même s'il ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis pour elles.

_ Allons voir ce que Monsieur Campbell a préparé, proposa Tora.

Leur hôte, sous ses dessous d'ours mal léché se révéla être un fin cuisinier qui les régala de plusieurs plats exquis qui revigora tout le monde. Les conversations furent agréables et paisibles et finalement les jumeaux annoncèrent qu'ils allaient se coucher. Charlie vit là l'occasion d'en apprendre d'avantage sur sa mission dans ce pays.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il se fut assuré que personne n'épiait leur conversation.

_ Seulement ce que j'ai vu, répondit-il visiblement sans avoir envie d'en discuter, tout comme vous. Je travail ici pour le ministre de la magie Irlandais. J'accueille les jeunes sorciers qui ont besoin d'un toit, rien de bien formidable.

_ Alors pourquoi m'envoyer ici? Insista Charlie.

_ Je l'ai vue… Cette fille.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quelle fille il parlait car le jeune sorcier su immédiatement à qui il faisait référence. Il revit le visage épanoui et foncièrement bon de l'être magique qu'il avait aperçu le matin même et se demanda ce que les autorités magiques pouvaient bien lui vouloir.

_ Pourquoi avoir parlé d'elle au ministère? Demanda Charlie curieux.

_ J'ai supposé que c'était peut-être une sorcière disparue, que peut-être quelqu'un la cherchait. Mais ils vous ont envoyé vous à la place. Comprenez ce que vous voulez.

_ Mais elle n'est pas humaine, répliqua le Weasley qui ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui était entrain de se passer.

_ Vous vous en êtes assurés? Rétorqua le vieil homme. La nuit porte conseils. Vous devriez vous reposer.

Le sorcier Campbell se leva et quitta la cuisine laissant Charlie seul avec ses pensées confuses. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être manipulé. Malheureusement, il ne supporterait pas que le ministère de la magie joue encore une fois avec des vies innocentes. Et encore moins en l'utilisant comme un pion.

 **JOUR 25**

Comme à son habitude, Charlie quitta tôt son foyer en Irlande pour transplaner sur la plaine où il avait pris ses habitudes. Il savait qu'à cette heure-ci les dragons et leur accompagnatrice ne seraient pas encore là, et il comptait dessus à chaque fois pour pouvoir prendre des échantillons de ce qu'ils avaient mangé ou mesurer la taille des empreintes qu'ils laissaient. Les deux jeunes dragons grandissaient rapidement de ce qu'il pouvait en voir mais cela ne dépassait pas ce qu'il avait déjà pu observer chez d'autres spécimens. Leur nourriture était essentiellement composé de viandes ce qui rejoignait également ce qu'il connaissait déjà. La véritable interrogation restait toujours à propos de l'être qui les accompagnait. Il n'avait rien appris d'autre sur elle à part que maintenant il connaissait le moindre de ses traits et qu'elle venait même hanter ses rêves. Son carnet était remplis de croquis d'elle et d'une multitude de questions qu'il se posait à son sujet. Il allait devoir rapidement trouver une solution pour engager le dialogue ou sinon il allait tout simplement devenir fou.

Les rayons du soleil baignaient l'endroit de leur lumière alors que Charlie avait enfin fini de ramasser ses échantillons. Il alla s'installer à un endroit différent, près de la forêt pour essayer d'étudier plus précisément le comportement de l'être alors qu'il arrivait ici. Il attendit patiemment en relisant ses notes jusqu'à ce que les deux plus jeunes dragons fassent leur apparition devant lui. Visiblement, leurs ailes les démangeaient et ils commençaient à tenter de voler plus ou moins maladroitement sous le regard paisible et protecteur des deux plus vieux qui les suivaient de près. Charlie les regarda faire en attendant patiemment l'arrivée de celle qui l'intéressait plus particulièrement. Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire mais rien ne lui semblait pertinent surtout que la barrière de la langue risquait d'être un handicap.

_ Alors tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais? Demanda une voix espiègle.

Charlie se tourna lentement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'être magique qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus amusés. Il sentit une douce odeur de fleurs quand ses mèches dorés tombèrent sur son visage et il fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réaliser qu'elle venait de parler dans un anglais irlandais tout à fait correcte. Pendant ce temps, le dragonnet améthyste partait à la découvert de son carnet visiblement assez intrigué par sa matière.

_ C'est nous? Demanda l'être qui ne semblait pas du tout effrayée et gênée par sa présence tout en pointant les dessins du bout de son doigts.

Le Weasley pu voir son bras passer devant ses yeux, il était d'une couleur dorée qui rappelait qu'elle passait ses journées au soleil, elle arborait quelques cicatrices également fines, sûrement dues aux dragonnets qui la prenait constamment comme perchoir.

_ Je, balbutia Charlie. Oui.

_ J'aime beaucoup, c'est la première fois qu'on nous dessine, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Depuis… Depuis quand ?

Décidément, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge et il se trouvait totalement idiot. Cela valait bien la peine qu'il s'était donné pour imaginer leurs échanges durant tout ce temps ! Heureusement, l'être semblait tout à fait compréhensif et il lui dédia un sourire chaleureux qui eut le don de le calmer et le rassurer.

_ Depuis le premier jour, presque une lune maintenant, supposa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres dans une attitude réflexive. Les petits voulaient venir te voir mais tu semblais tellement concentré que je ne voulais pas qu'ils te dérangent.

C'était soit le pire jour soit le meilleur jour de sa vie. Il avait du mal à se décider. Réaliser qu'il était tout sauf invisible depuis plusieurs semaines était très humiliant pour sa fierté et il dû résister à l'envie de transplaner pour se cacher.

_ Comment peux-tu me voir? S'étonna-t-il. J'ai utilisé des sorts.

_ Des sorts? Répéta-t-elle étonnée. C'est ce qui brille un peu autour de toi?

_ Je suppose… Tu ne connais pas les sorts mais pourtant je t'ai vu utiliser la magie.

_ Je fais de la magie, l'assura-t-elle avec fierté. Je parle aux éléments et ils m'écoutent !

_ Les dragons aussi?

_ Non, les dragons me parlent et je leur réponds, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Tu es un être magique?

_ Un quoi? S'étonna-t-elle. Je suis une draenide.

_ Une draenide, tu as du sang de dragon en toi? S'émerveilla Charlie en se demandant si dieu existait et s'il avait réellement décidé d'exaucer ses rêves les plus fous.

_ Les histoires racontent qu'à l'origine dans le premier oeuf de dragon, il y avait un dragon et un draenide, ceux sont les deux frères jumeaux qui ont donnaient naissance à nos deux peuples, expliqua-t-elle avec un entrain indéniable. Sinon comment tu t'appelles?

Le jeune sorcier admira pendant quelques secondes sa capacité à lui donner des informations qui venaient tout simplement pulvériser son monde avant de lui poser une question aussi triviale que lui demander la météo du lendemain. Il passa une main sur son visage en tentant de garder contenance avant de se laisser aller à rire. Ses épaules tressautèrent et il éclata d'un grand rire franc et libérateur. Elle le regarda faire avec ses yeux bleus innocents, toujours souriante comme si elle était ravie de voir qu'il allait bien (ou alors elle gardait contenance en cherchant le bon moment pour s'enfuir).

_ Charlie, Charlie Weasley, se présenta-t-il en décrétant qu'il allait mettre son humeur noir au placard une bonne fois pour toute et profiter du cadeau que la vie lui faisait. Et toi?

_ Taysa fille du pin, se présenta-t-elle en inclinant la tête un bref instant.

Le sorcier se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire à l'entente de son nom complet, elle l'aurait sûrement mal pris et il aurait été dommage de commencer une guerre sur quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'un pin.

_ Enchanté, déclara t-il avec sincérité. C'est la première fois que tu vois un sorcier?

_ D'aussi près, oui, avoua-t-elle en récupérant le dragonnet qui avait commencé à machouiller les pages du carnet. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le droit de nous mêler à vous. Nous devons protéger les derniers dragons.

_ Les protéger de quoi?

Taysa détourna le regard et laissa filer l'améthyste qui trouva refuge sur un de ses cadets. La draenide semblait gênée et n'osait plus le regarder, dissimulant ses yeux derrière ses cheveux dorés.

_ De vous, avoua-t-elle finalement à mi-voix.

_ De nous? Répéta Charlie surpris.

_ Normalement je n'aurais jamais dû te parler mais j'en avais tellement envie! S'exclama-t-elle torturée. Les dragons étaient d'accords ! Tu avais l'air tellement inoffensif à jouer dans l'herbe !

Heureusement que Charlie n'était pas un de ces sorciers à l'ego surdimensionnée car sinon il aurait pu mal prendre l'idée qu'elle compare ses études au comportement d'un enfant entrain de s'amuser. Visiblement, elle ne voyait absolument pas le monde comme lui mais au lieu de trouver ça révoltant, il trouvait cela tout simplement fascinant. Savoir qu'à leur époque tout un peuple de créatures magiques leur était encore inconnu !

_ En tout cas je ne vous veux pas de mal si ça peut te rassurer, l'apaisa Charlie. J'aime les dragons autant que vous et j'ai passé ma vie à les observer et à faire en sorte qu'ils soient en sécurité.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici? Demanda Taysa.

_ Je ne sais pas encore vraiment, avoua Charlie en songeant à ce que lui avait dit le vieux Campbell le premier soir qu'il avait passé ici.

Ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet depuis mais il se demandait à quel point ses faits et ses gestes étaient communiqués au ministère de la magie. D'un autre côté, ce qu'elle venait de lui dire prouvait que contrairement à ce que Campbell lui avait dit, elle n'était pas une sorcière disparut. Mais, les Draenides avaient peut-être raison de chercher à protéger les derniers dragons des sorciers, même si certains comme lui ne leur voulait que du bien, il n'était pas sur que ce soit le cas de la plus grande majorité.

_ Mais en tout cas j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi et les autres draenides, avoua Charlie, et sur vos dragons. Je n'en avais jamais vu avec des écailles aussi… Impressionnantes !

_ Ce ne sont pas nos dragons, le corrigea-t-elle gentiment. Mais je veux bien te montrer tout ce que je sais… À condition que tu fasses pareil !

_ C'est à dire? S'étonna Charlie prit au dépourvu.

_ Je sais ce que sont les sorciers mais je n'en ai jamais vu, expliqua Taysa, parle moi de là où tu viens et du bout de bois que tu utilises souvent.

_ Oh ça ! C'est une baguette magique, expliqua-t-il en la tirant de sa poche de pantalon pour lui montrer.

Les trois dragonnets dressèrent immédiatement la tête pour venir la renifler maintenant que Taysa la tenait dans sa main. Les deux cadets s'approchèrent en bondissant mais les deux plus âgés ne semblèrent pas tellement intéressés car ils étaient entrain de profiter des rayons du soleil sur leurs écailles. Charlie s'était levé et il remarqua qu'il était tout même un peu plus grand que la draenide, après tout il n'était pas très grand mais elle ne lui semblait pourtant pas démunie face à lui, une force immense semblait l'habiter. Il la dévora du regard sans s'en rendre compte, sa tunique ne cachait qu'à grande peine certaine partie de son anatomie qui ressemblait à tout point à celui d'un humain normale. La plupart des êtres magiques avaient les même caractéristiques, leurs différences se situant bien souvent dans leurs capacités ou leur mode de vie.

_ Tu en as besoin pour faire de la magie ? Demanda Taysa en la lui rendant avant que les dragonnets n'aient eu le temps de faire leurs dents dessus.

_ Oui, avoua Charlie. Sans cela devient beaucoup plus difficile voir impossible pour certaines personnes. Tu n'en as pas besoin?

_ Non, affirma-t-elle avec un air amusé. Je pense à ce que je veux très fort et souvent ça marche ! Regarde !

Le visage de Taysa se concentra sans se départir de son sourire enchanteur et ses cheveux se tinrent d'un bleu profond qui ressemblait à celui du ciel.

_ C'est impressionnant, reconnu Charlie qui ne connaissait qu'un sorcier capable d'une telle maîtrise mais malheureusement il n'était plus de ce monde.

_ Pourquoi as-tu toujours l'air triste? Demanda-t-elle le prenant au dépourvu.

_ Je, commença-t-il à démentir avant de se raviser car visiblement elle était dotée d'une empathie naturelle comme il avait pu l'observer au contact des dragons, il s'est passé quelque chose dans mon pays. Des personnes sont mortes.

_ Je suis désolée pour toi, déclara Taysa dont le regard sincère le toucha profondément.

_ C'est le passé, la rassura-t-il tant bien que mal, il faut se concentrer sur le présent.

_ Le présent n'existe que grâce au passé, énnonça doctement la draenide. Viens je vais te montrer.

Elle le prit par la main aussi naturellement que s'ils s'étaient connus toute leur vie, et à cet instant, Charlie en était persuadé. Sa présence lui était aussi agréable que secourable et malgré la présence des créatures qui l'avaient toujours fascinées toutes sa vie, il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle. Les écailles sur sa tunique reflétaient les rayons du soleil l'entourant d'un halo brillant et hypnotisant tandis que ses longs cheveux dorés venaient caresser son visage. Taysa les emmena juste devant les plus vieux dragons qui les regardèrent arriver tranquillement.

_ Tiens, mets ton front contre le leur, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Charlie sentit un frisson d'adrénaline le parcourir en s'imaginant le faire mais Taysa ne semblait pas plaisanter et il dût se résoudre à approcher son visage des dents immenses qui lui faisaient face. Jamais encore il n'avait vu un dragon aussi immense et encore moins d'aussi près. Il se sentait minuscule mais étrangement électrisé par la présence d'une créature aussi magnifique et noble. Il approcha lentement son visage sans quitter du regard le dragon océanique qui le regardait paisiblement comme pour l'encourager à continuer. Le sorcier prit une inspiration et ferma finalement ses yeux au moment où son front touchait lentement celui de son comparse.

Il ne sentit tout d'abords que le contact étrangement doux mais aussi métallique des écailles sur sa peau avant que son coeur ne s'emballe dans une course folle quand il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Il ne pouvait absolument pas bouger mais il vit des milliers d'images défiler tout autour de lui comme s'il se trouvait au milieu d'un rêve. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il était dans l'esprit du dragon. Il le comprit naturellement, comme s'il l'avait toujours su mais au lieu d'en ressentir une quelconque contrainte, il ne ressentit qu'un émerveillement sincère. Devant lui, il vit des peuples entiers de créatures de toutes les couleurs et formes, certaines qu'il connaissait et d'autre qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il vit des guerres être livrées et son coeur saigna, ses propres larmes coulèrent en voyant des familles éplorées, une bonté immense le transcenda en voyant un draenide venir au monde avec deux minuscules bois sur le front, il vit un lever de soleil sur une mer immense qui se déversait directement dans une plaine que survolait des centaines de milliers de dragons tandis que leurs écailles reflétaient le monde comme une miriade d'arc-en-ciel. Puis, lentement, les images s'estompèrent et il se vit debout dans la plaine, le front contre celui du dragon océanique et un nom apparut dans son esprit _Aithusa_.

_ Elle m'a dit son nom, s'extasia Charlie quand il expliqua ce qu'il avait vu à Taysa quelques instants après.

_ C'est bien, l'encouragea-t-elle, ils te font confiance car ils savent qui tu es.

_ Comment est-ce possible? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec les dragons que je connais. Il y avait quelque chose… Mais pas aussi puissant.

_ C'est parce qu'ils ont perdu _le lien_ , expliqua Taysa en aidant les dragonnets à se baigner dans le lit de la rivière.

Deux des trois petits se chamailler dans un coin peu profond et elle en profitait pour nettoyer les écailles du plus jeune. Charlie l'aidait en surveillant les deux premiers en essayant de rester concentrer malgré sa fascination pour les gestes précis et doux de la jeune draenide.

_ Le lien?

_ Quand les draenides et les dragons naissent, normalement ils naissent par deux, un pour chaque espèce, expliqua Taysa. Mais avec le temps, certains se sont perdus, se sont mélangés aux humains et maintenant il arrive que l'une ou l'autre des espèces se retrouvent séparées de son âme soeur. C'est ce qu'on appelle perdre son lien.

_ Dans le songe de Aithusa, comprit Charlie, j'ai vu un bébé draenide. Il avait des cornes sur le front…

Taysa se figea avant de reprendre plus lentement ses gestes sur le ventre du dragonnet qui semblait profiter à fond des caresses. Charlie réalisa instantanément qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible.

_ C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon lien, je suis née loin de mon peuple. Mais, même si j'ai pu le retrouver et grandir parmis eux, il me manquera toujours quelque chose…

Une larme d'une telle pureté qu'elle ressemblait à un diamant coula sur sa joue et vient se mélanger à l'eau de la rivière. Sa tristesse transperça Charlie comme une lame en plein coeur et il se sentit empli de remords pour sa maladresse.

_ Je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa-t-il, pardonne-moi…

_ Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle en souriant à nouveau. Je ne peux pas prétendre ce qui n'est pas. Et cela ne m'empêche pas de pouvoir communiquer avec nos amis ni de vivre librement avec eux.

Taysa posa le dragonnet maintenant propre sur un tissu qu'elle avait ramené dans son panier, puis elle se tourna vers Charlie.

_ J'ai l'impression d'être liée à toi, avoua-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien.

Contrairement à sa première expérience avec Aithusa, Charlie ne se sentit pas aspiré dans les songes de Taysa mais au contraire il fut envahis d'une grande chaleur qui le bouleversa profondément comme si les sentiments de la draenide ne faisaient plus qu'un avec les siens. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne le fit presque trembler et pendant un instant il oublia tout le reste.

 **JOUR 45**

Taïga et Tora disparaissaient chaque matin avant même que Charlie ne sorte et ils rentraient toujours tardivement. Malgré ses questions, il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir exactement sur quoi ils travaillaient mais il les appréciait. A eux, il avait avoué sa rencontre avec Taysa, ils avaient semblaient surpris mais aussi fascinés que lui, le faisant promettre de les emmener un jour. Par contre, au vieu Campbell, il avait expliqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une sorcière perdue mais d'un être magique à part entière. Il n'avait pas eu l'air si étonné que ça et Charlie s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas su la vérité depuis le début. Pour la première fois, il reçut un courrier du ministère qui lui demandait d'étudier ces dragons mais aussi les draenides. Il aurait aimé leur dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sujets d'études mais d'un autre côté cela lui donnait une raison officielle de rester alors il ne fit pas entendre sa voix.

La lettre pour sa mère était commencée sur son bureau et il attendait toujours le bon moment pour la finir. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'arrivait jamais.

Chaque jour, il se rendait à la plaine et chaque jour il y retrouvait Taysa. Il connaissait maintenant les prénoms des deux immenses dragons : Aithusa et Fleigr. Les cinq autre n'en avaient pas encore, la draenide lui avait expliqué qu'ils le choisissait lors d'un rite de passage à l'âge adulte quand leur gardien considérait qu'ils étaient assez grands, généralement quand ils arrivaient à voler avec aisance.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda Taysa en venant regarder ce qu'il écrivait.

Il se sentit idiot mais même ses cheveux qui le chatouillaient le rendait heureux. Il leva son stylo et lui montra le graphique qu'il était entrain de compléter.

_ Rubis progresse à une vitesse impressionnante, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis amusé à comparer la hauteur et le temps qu'il tient en vol et s'est tout simplement fascinant!

_ Il ne faut pas leur donner des surnoms, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment pour la centième fois.

_ C'est plus simple pour tenir mon carnet, répondit-il également pour la centième fois.

_ Pourquoi écrire…

_ Alors qu'on peut parler, finti-il à sa place.

Que pouvait-on dire de lui s'il se mettait maintenant à finir ses phrases à sa place? Le cerveau de Charlie se déconnecta piètrement tandis qu'il se demandait sincèrement si toute cette histoire allait bien finir. Il était incapable de résister à Taysa et la suivait partout pour se séparer d'elle seulement à contre coeur le soir. Il avait eu le courage une fois de lui demander de la suivre là où elle vivait mais quand il avait vu une larme de diamant couleur sur sa joue il avait repris ses mots sans poser de questions.

_ Apprends moi à écrire aussi, déclara-t-elle en le prenant par surprise.

_ Je croyais que tu pensais que ce n'était pas bien, s'étonna Charlie.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne le faisons pas que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, répliqua Taysa en lui dédiant son plus beau sourire.

Touché en plein coeur, Charlie capitula et lui tendit son carnet et son stylo pour qu'elle s'essaie à l'écriture sous sa supervision. Il songea un instant au statut des êtres magiques chez les sorciers et se demanda comment sa mère le prendrait s'il lui avouait qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'un d'eux. Car, soyons réaliste, c'était bien ce dont il était sujet ici. Sans qu'il n'en ressente le moins regret, Charlie se rendait bien compte qu'elle lui avait volé son coeur dès qu'il l'avait aperçue la première fois.

_ C'est mon prénom ça? Demanda confirmation Taysa.

_ Oui, et là c'est le mien, lui montra-t-il en l'écrivant à côté.

La draenide toucha les lettres de son prénom du bout de ses doigts avec un mélange de fascination et de curiosité. Elle continua son geste jusqu'au prénom du sorcier et celui-ci tressaillit comme si elle l'avait directement touché. Comment les draenides vivaient-ils? Formaient-ils seulement des couples? Cette question le taraudait depuis quelques jours maintenant mais il ne pouvait se décider à la laisser franchir la barrière de ses dents.

_ Regarde ! S'exclama soudainement Taysa. Rubis arrive à planer !

Fleigr suivait doucement le jeune dragonnet qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Si on oubliait le regard paniqué qu'il lançait à Taysa, il semblait se débrouiller royalement et Charlie en ressentit un élan de fierté et de nostalgie en comprenant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir passer son rite d'adulte.

_ Bravo ! S'exclama Taysa en courant sous lui.

Elle riait aux éclats tandis que les trois dragonnets agrippés à elle tendaient le cou comme pour essayer d'atteindre leur aîné. Charlie les rejoignit sans réfléchir et Aithusa le fit glisser sur sa tête pour qu'il puisse toucher Rubis du bout des doigts. Celui-ci finit par atterrir au milieu de ses frères et soeurs qui le félicitèrent joyeusement tandis que lui-même ne semblait même pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'ambiance extatique et enjouée dura jusqu'à la fin de la journée mais quand l'heure de la séparation se fit sentir Taysa envoya les deux anciens guider les plus jeunes tandis qu'elle restait un moment aux côtés de Charlie.

_ Il y a combien de gardiens? Demanda Charlie ravie d'avoir un peu de temps supplémentaire en compagnie de la draenide.

_ Un dizaine je dirais. Nous nous occupons des jeunes dragons mais aussi de ceux qui sont trop vieux pour s'occuper d'eux-même, expliqua Taysa en s'asseyant à côté de lui dans l'herbe.

_ J'aimerais faire le même métier, avoua le sorcier amusé. J'espère que la cérémonie de Rubis sera magique.

_ Il ne s'appellera plus ainsi après la cérémonie, répliqua-t-elle avec amusement.

_ Peut-être…

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Charlie se creusa la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Il songea à son frère Billy qui avait déjà trouvé une femme et s'était marié avec elle. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place? Il n'avait aucune idée d'en quoi il s'engager mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'abandonner sans avoir essayer. Taysa était juste à côté de lui, sa simple présence avait fini par représenter tout ce qui lui importait éclipsant tout le reste. Est-ce que ses sentiments valaient vraiment le risque de la perdre?

_ La cérémonie dure plusieurs jours, déclara soudainement la draenide comme si elle se libérait d'un poids.

Charlie resta hébété quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce que sous-entendait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'allait pas la voir. Il ne savait pas quand il la reverrait. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer sous une soudaine pression et inquiétude irrationnelle de la perdre à jamais.

_ ça dépend de beaucoup de choses mais je ne reviendrais pas ici avant au moins une semaine, continua Taysa en évitant sciemment le regard de Charlie.

Celui-ci sentait le froid le gagner tandis que son esprit surchauffait. Il devait dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose tout sauf la laisser partir. Si jamais quelque chose se passait mal et qu'elle ne revenait jamais? Il ne savait même pas où elle allait ni comment la retrouver!

_ Taysa ! Déclara-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Oui ! Répondit celle-ci en sursautant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Charlie dû lutter pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ses yeux saphirs si purs et innocents mais aussi si doux et forts. Elle n'était comparable à aucune des sorcières qu'il avait pu rencontrer… Sûrement parce qu'elle n'en était pas une.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il d'avance en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Taysa frissonna mais elle le laissa faire, respirant la confiance et Charlie douta de la trahir en continuant sur ce chemin. Il posa son front contre le sien et attendit quelques secondes que le rythme de son coeur s'apaise. Puis, lentement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa délicatement. Il sentit le souffle d'Taysa contre sa bouche et se sentit envahir par des sentiments qui le dépassaient. La draenide vient poser une main sur son torse, là où son coeur se situait et eut l'impression de changer d'univers. Il glissa sa propre main juste en-dessous de sa poitrine et comme si leurs deux coeurs étaient maintenant liés il eut l'impression de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle ressentait ce qu'il ressentait. Cette échange le bouleversa intimement quand il sentit sa solitude d'avoir perdu son lien mais aussi la sincérité de sa bonté envers tous les êtres. Pour Taysa, qui découvrit les horreurs de la guerre au travers de Charlie elle sentit une peine immense l'affecter quand elle sentit la douleur de perdre un membre de sa famille mais elle découvrir aussi la sincère fascination de Charlie pour les dragons qui venaient combler le manque qu'elle avait dans son propre coeur.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau mais cette fois-ci ils savaient tous deux pleinement ce qu'ils ressentaient et ce qu'ils voulaient. Aucune distance ne pourrait plus les séparer maintenant. Charlie descendit sa deuxième main pour venir saisir celle de Taysa et ils enlacèrent leurs doigts propageant une douce chaleur entre leurs deux corps respectifs. Le sorcier oublia d'où il venait et la draenide rêva d'un monde qu'elle ignorait.

 **JOUR 47**

Charlie suspendit son pinceau au-dessus de la lettre en hésitant sur la suite de sa phrase. Finalement, il froissa le parchemin et le fit disparaître grâce à sa baguette magique. Il sortit ensuite une nouvelle feuille et réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il allait écrire. Mais, rien ne venait. Son esprit dérivait sans cesse sur Taysa et ce qu'elle pouvait être entrain de faire à cet instant. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort. Beaucoup avait répandu des rumeurs à son sujet et bien souvent il les avait lui-même cru vraies. Il n'était pas intéressé par les femmes, il n'avait pas envie d'y passer du temps ni même d'y accorder sa réflection. Pourtant, quand il avait rencontré Taysa… La question ne s'était même pas posée.

Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse penser à autre chose qu'à des dragons? Si Fred l'avait vu il se serait moqué de lui pendant des jours. Etonné, Charlie se rendit alors compte qu'évoquer le souvenir de son frère décédé ne l'accabla pas de chagrin et de remords comme d'ordinaire. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était produit entre lui et Taysa mais visiblement cela avait soulagé son chagrin et permit de faire son deuil après plus d'un an de souffrances. Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à soulager les siennes? Il aurait aimé lui demander. La solitude qu'il avait ressenti à toucher son coeur l'avait sincèrement bouleversé et il espérait qu'elle allait bien.

Charlie délaissa sa lettre pour s'intéresser à son carnet, celui-ci était déjà presque fini et chaque page était recouverte d'écritures et de dessins. Il avait appris tellement de chose durant les jours qu'il avait passé ici que s'en était presque affolant. Les dragons qui vivaient avec les draeneis grandissaient plus vite, devenaient plus forts et entretenaient un lien particulier avec leurs âmes soeurs. Il ignorait encore en partie ce que signifiait ce lien que chérissait les draeneis avec leurs dragons mais il en était venu à se demander si lui aussi n'était pas né trop loin de son peuple. La proximité et la fascination qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour ces majestueuses créatures prendraient alors tout son sens. Mais, rien ne lui permettait de le prouver.

Maintenant qu'il savait que Taysa partageait ses sentiments, il se demandait ce qu'il devrait faire. Quitter définitivement le monde des sorciers? Il ne se voyait pas priver sa mère une nouvelle fois d'un de ses fils, d'un autre côté il s'était toujours senti appelé ailleurs cherchant toujours à atteindre quelque chose. Il se souvenait de ses années de quidditch à Hogwarts, sa course dans les airs qui le rapprochait du milieu des dragons. Il devait sûrement être le seul à jouer à ce sport pour cette raison.

Il avait trouvé une des écailles de Rubis en revenant la veille sur la plaine. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas là mais il y était allé quand même, comme à son habitude. Il avait réalisé seulement à mi-parcours qu'il allait seulement être déçu mais il avait tout de même tenu à continuer. L'endroit lui avait affreusement paru vide et immense, sûrement que sans la présence de Aithusa et Fleigr tout devait paraître plus spacieux. Il était resté là-bas toute la matiné à attendre sans trop savoir ce qu'il attendait. Ensuite, il avait ratissé le chemin entre la plaine et la rivière où ils allaient donner leur toilette aux dragonnets. C'était à cet endroit, dans le lit de la rivière qu'il avait trouvé cette écaille. Il s'était également attaché à ce dragon en futur, il aurait aimé partager ses songes et découvrir son nom. Mais il ne savait pas s'il le reverrait un jour. Alors, il avait sortit sa baguette magique pour faire un trou dans l'écaille avant d'y passer une ficelle qu'il avait noué autour de son cou. Ainsi, il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait vu dans cette plaine ni les dragons qu'il y avait connus.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits dans le couloir. Il supposa immédiatement que cela devait être les jumeaux entrain de se disputer une énième fois. Charlie sourit à cette idée en songeant à ses propres frères. Mais, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, le vacarme cessa étrangement. Etonné, Charlie se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, il ne pensait pas qu'ils aient pu se blesser mais comme ils étaient capables de tout. Il ouvrit la porte mais ne vit absolument personne dans le couloir. Le sorcier s'avança et découvrit un livre posé presque comme à son intention, la couverture dans son sens. Il lut machinalement le titre "Les Draenides". Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'empara du précieux volume avant de s'enfermer pour le lire dans sa chambre.

Lui qui pensait avoir découvert ces êtres magiques, il descendit de son nuage en comprenant qu'il n'était pas le premier à les avoir rencontrés. Au fil des pages, il découvrit l'échange qu'un sorcier avait vécu avec eux, tout comme lui il était alors à la recherche d'informations sur les dragons quand leurs chemins s'étaient rencontrés. Il rencontra les même mots que Taysa lui avait enseigné, le terme de _lien_ revenait fréquemment prouvant que cette notion était vraiment au coeur de leur société. Et effectivement, il parlait également de ces enfants ou de ses dragons qui étaient nés sans, mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu voir, ces individus étaient exclus de leur société et envoyés vivre parmis le monde des sorciers. Cette sentence était difficile à admettre pour Charlie qui avait rencontré Taysa. D'autre part, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait quand elle retournait auprès des siens. Peut-être qu'ils la traitaient mal, voir pire ! Il serra son pendentif entre ses doigts.

L'instant d'après il avait disparu de la pièce.

? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Charlie apparu dans la plaine, le coeur battant la chamade et son sang tambourinant à ses tempes l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Il tourna sur lui-même à la recherche d'une idée quelconque l'indiquant de la voie à suivre pour rejoindre Taysa. Mais, l'endroit était toujours aussi désert. Alors, il marcha en direction de la forêt avant de s'arrêter à sa lisière. Il n'avait jamais pénétré dedans et quelque chose le retenait de le faire. Il sentait une puissante magie à l'oeuvre et il redoutait les conséquences.

Mais. Il était un Weasley. Et il ne reculerait devant aucun danger pour rejoindre Taysa. Malheureusement, quand il fit un pas, il se cogna. Incrédule, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien à part le vide. Donc il y avait bel et bien un puissant sort qui protégeait les draenides du reste du monde. Quelque chose le chatouilla au niveau du torse et il sortit le collier qu'il s'était confectionné. Le contact était chaud sans qu'il sache si cela venait de lui ou pas. Pourtant, il y vit comme un signe d'encouragement.

Charlie passa le reste de la journée à tester différents sortilèges pour tenter d'affaiblir la barrière mais il ne parvient même pas à l'ébrécher malgré tout ses efforts. Refusant d'abandonner, il tomba de fatigue au cours de la nuit sans parvenir à lutter. Ses rêves furent peuplés de cauchemars affreux où il voyait des dragons hurler à l'agonie.

 **JOUR 48**

Il se réveilla essoufflé et inquiet pour tomber nez à nez avec Rubis. Sauf qu'il comprit instantanément qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le dragon et qu'il avait quitté le coeur lourd quelques jours avant… Il avait grandis, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître et son regard avait quelque chose de plus sage comme si beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites durant son absence. Comme s'il l'avait toujours su qu'il le ferait un jour, Charlie avança et posa son front contre celui de son compagnon ailé et laissa leurs esprits fusionner dans un ballet d'émotions submergeantes. Etait-ce dû au fait de son jeune âge mais chacune des images qu'il vit étaient imprégnées d'une forte odeur de fleurs et de pins séchés qui venaient bouleverser ses sens tandis qu'une douceur incomparable s'en dégageait pour venir l'étreindre avec autant de tendresse qu'une mère l'aurait fait. Inconsciemment, il communiqua son propre vécu, sa mère qu'il imaginait chez eux, luttant pour surmonter le chagrin de la perte d'un fils et la transformation en loup-garous d'un autre. Il sentit le dragon répondre à sa peine et la transformer en quelque chose de plus beau, en de l'espoir inébranlable qui lui donna l'impression de s'élever. Il entendit dans son coeur comme s'il l'avait entendu réellement, le prénom qu'avait choisi le dragon : Ruby. Il l'avait gardé en souvenir des jours passés avec lui et Taysa. Charlie se sentit empli d'une douce euphorie et d'une reconnaissance extrême jusqu'à ce qu'une puissante bourrasque vienne le chambouler à tel point qu'il crut que la connexion allait rompre. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était cent fois plus forts que ce qu'il avait ressenti avec les deux plus vieux dragons comme si Rubis ne contrôlait pas encore ses capacités. Il vit un arbre immense au milieu d'une forêt. Un homme à l'air sévère. Taysa dos à eux. Charlie réagit instantanément en la voyant. Il voulut l'appeler mais il ne contrôlait rien dans ce monde. Son impuissance faillit le rendre fou de rage et de douleur surtout quand il vit la draenide se retourner pour le regarder avec des yeux en peine refoulant fièrement des larmes amères.

Le Weasley recula de quelques pas comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup dans le ventre, il avait le souffle court et la vision troublée tandis que son esprit ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Incapable de réfléchir de façon cohérente tout ce qui le préoccupait était de secourir Taysa. C'est à ce moment là qu'il compris maladroitement que si le dragon était venu jusqu'ici c'était pour lui demander son aide. Charlie ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, il avait totalement oublié qu'à l'origine il était venu ici en mission pour le gouvernement mais une chose était sûr : il allait suivre Ruby peu importait les risques qu'il encourt. Plus jamais il ne voulait à avoir à regretter quoi que ce soit dans sa vie.

La créature ailée baissa sa croupe de façon à lui faire comprendre de monter sur la base de cou et Charlie n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il agrippa fermement une excroissance qui ressemblait fortement à une corne à sa base et se hissa souplement pour venir s'asseoir sans crainte. A peine était-il en place que Ruby prit son essor en direction du ciel, en une fraction de temps ils se retrouvèrent à plusieurs centaines de mètres sur sol. Les étoiles semblèrent se rapprocher d'eux à une vitesse déboussolante et Charlie dû passer s'agripper aux cornes de son compagnon pour ne pas tomber. Le contact sembla rétablir le lien entre eux deux et il se sentit à nouveau ne faire plus qu'un avec Ruby comme si les pensées de liberté du dragon étaient aussi les siennes. Mais il pouvait également sentir son inquiétude pour Taysa et leurs esprits se tendirent dans une ferme volonté de se porter à son secours. Quand il jugea être suffisamment haut dans le ciel nocturne, Ruby plongea à travers la barrière magique et la traversa comme si elle n'existait pas. Charlie en déduisit que pour pouvoir passer il suffisait d'être accompagné par un dragon… Ou de posséder le lien qui les unissait avec les draenides.

Ils slalomèrent entre les imposants conifères qui s'élevaient dans la forêt durant plusieurs mètres avant que les arbres se raréfient laissant place à des constructions en bois qui semblaient avoir fusionnées avec la végétation ambiante comme si elles ne faisaient plus qu'un avec la nature elle-même. La vitesse de Ruby diminua progressivement permettant à son passager de réaliser que des personnes se trouvaient en contrebas et les observaient avec des expressions surprises et inquiètes. Charlie comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de draenide : la plupart semblait grand et élancé mais surtout ils portaient des cornes sur leur front ce qui rappelait instantanément leur lien avec les dragons dont ils partageaient le sang. Ils sortirent finalement de la forêt pour se trouver devant un immense arbre qui tenait comme dernier rempart entre le bord de la falaise et la mer qui se détachait jusqu'au bout de l'horizon. L'immense conifère semblait vouloir atteindre les cieux et ses branches s'étendaient sans fin dans tous les sens donnant l'impression d'être une forêt à lui seul. Son tronc était presque aussi épais qu'une centaine de bouleaux, l'intérieur avait été sculpté sur toute sa hauteur avec une grâce et une précision qui dépassait tout ce que le sorcier avait pu voir dans sa vie. Il se demanda à quel point la magie avait été utilisé où si cela révélait tout simplement les talents artistiques des draenides qui ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette en contre-bas, juste devant l'arbre immense. Ruby se stoppa et avec ses puissantes ailes il se stationna dans les airs envoyant des bourrasques de vent qui ne semblèrent même pas effleurer l'individu. Lentement, ils descendirent jusqu'à ce que les énormes pattes du dragon touche le sol faisant trembler la terre sous ses griffes, il pencha ensuite son long cou pour lui permettre de descendre. Charlie se retrouva séparé par seulement quelques mètres du draenide qui lui faisait maintenant face avec une impassibilité dérangeante et presque inquiétante. Il semblait plus grand que lui et plus fin également même si sa tenue aussi sombre que la nuit luisait lentement, démontrant la présence d'écailles de dragon, lui donnait une stature impressionnante. Même de là où il était il pouvait apercevoir l'éclat doré de son regard qui n'avait rien d'humain tandis que de courts cheveux blancs encadraient son visage comme de la neige. Mais, ce qui accrochait le plus le regard et intimidait c'était ses deux énormes bois qui sortaient de son crâne pour venir s'élancer dans l'air avec une beauté à couper le souffle. Au lieu d'être constitué d'une seule partie, on aurait dit des branches s'entremêlent avec des fleurs et des bourgeons naissant aussi clairs que la lune elle-même.

Charlie sembla également distinguer quelque chose dans son dos mais son regard fut rapidement happé par la seconde personne qui se présenta à côté du draenide.

_ Taysa, appela-t-il sans s'en rendre compte mais le son de sa voix sembla s'évaporer dans l'air de la nuit sans jamais atteindre sa destinataire.

Il la vit ainsi, rayonnante de beauté sous le regard de l'astre lunaire, ses cheveux blonds vénitiens ondulaient gracieusement soulignant la finesse de ses traits arrondies au milieu desquels deux yeux bleutés semblaient vouloir le transpercer de leurs iris gris. Elle avait troqué sa simple tuniques d'écailles multicolores pour une vêtement lourd et épais qui semblaient peser sur ses épaules et changeait sa grâce en une noblesse étrange qui la distanciait inconsciemment de lui.

Charlie entendit des mouvements derrière lui, comme si une foule curieuse et avide venait assister au dénouement tragique des événements. Il n'eut pas le courage de se tourner pour les affronter du regard, heureusement la présence de Ruby à ses côtés lui souffla le courage nécessaire pour se tenir devant eux sans faillir. Il cligna simplement des yeux quand il entendit un puissant bruit de tonnerre faire gronder le sol et fléchir les branches de l'arbre pour voir apparaître des dizaines d'immenses dragons qui volaient au-dessus de l'eau et semblaient tous braquer son regard sur lui comme pour le juger intensément. Le sorcier se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, rien dans le livre qu'il avait lu ne pouvait l'éclairer sur la situation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux mais il refusait de quitter cet endroit sans savoir la vérité, sans savoir si ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours était bien réel. Ruby posa sa tête contre son épaule, le poids failli le faire flancher mais il tient bon, le museau de son compagnon vient effleurer son cou et il su exactement quoi faire.

_ Je veux parler à Taysa, demanda-t-il d'une voix forte avant d'ajouter par soin des détails, fille du pin.

Le draenide, celui qu'il supposait prendre les décisions dans ces lieux, s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction. La foule s'agita dans son dos et le souffle de Ruby vient chatouiller son oreille.

_ Qui ose pénétrer dans nos terres sans respect pour nos traditions? Demanda-t-il sans sembler hausser le ton pourtant il l'entendit aussi distinctement que s'il avait été juste à côté de lui.  
_ Charlie Weasley, sorcier anglais, présenta-t-il avec assurance, ami et protecteur des dragons. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec Taysa fille du pin.

Il sentit l'assentiment de Ruby comme si c'était le sien et su qu'il avait trouvé les mots justes, ce sentiment fut renforcé quand il vit son interlocuteur perdre son masque d'impassibilité une fraction de seconde pour laisser apercevoir un rictus d'agacement qui brisa son image de chef puissant.

_ Je suis Fafnir, roi des draenides et des dragons, en ce nom et en son pouvoir je n'autorise pas votre présence sur ces terres et refuse votre demande. Un sorcier sans lien ne mérite pas notre temps ni notre attention.

Il y eut un mouvement d'assentiment dans le dos de Charlie mais il ignora ces fantômes qui n'avaient pas de consistance ni de voix pour lui.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de lien pour m'exprimer, répliqua-t-il avec aplomb. Je partage déjà mon âme avec Ruby, Aithusa et Fleigr. Ces dragons m'ont fait confiance et je leur fais entièrement confiance également. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir ce lien pour pouvoir me lier avec eux.

Visiblement, les deux anciens dragons étaient respectés dans ce peuple car il l'entendit rouler encore et encore sur les langues des témoins qui semblèrent subjugués qu'il puisse les connaître et les prononcer avec autant de familiarité. Au même moment, il y eut du mouvement parmis les dragons qui stationnaient au-dessus de Fafnir comme pour montrer l'étendue de sa puissance, deux magnifiques et imposantes créatures s'avancèrent jusqu'à les rejoindre pour venir se poser au côté de Charlie. Fleigr vient pousser Ruby du museau avec affection, c'était son dragonnet -il le comprit quand il sentit l'amour qu'ils échangèrent dans son esprit- et Aithusa se plaça à côté de lui, sur sa droite. Le sorcier posa sa main sur sa pâte et se sentit à nouveau lier à elle avec un soulagement débordant.

_ Ce que tu appelles un lien n'est qu'un simulacre de la vérité, répliqua Fafnir avec une haine et un mépris palpables dans sa voix. Ici tes paroles n'ont aucun pouvoir, les sorciers ne respectent plus rien et nous devons protéger les dragons de vous.

_ Je comprends et je respecte votre position, déclara Charlie.

Il posa le plat de sa main gauche sur son front et se pencha légèrement en avant pour montrer vivement son respect comme venait de lui montrer Aithusa dans son esprit. Il vit le visage de Fafnir se froisser durement en comprenant qu'il en connaissait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu pour pouvoir le décrédibiliser aux yeux de son peuple. Mais ce que vit surtout le sorcier se fut le regard de Taysa qui sembla fondre et l'envelopper de son affection. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui même si elle semblait se tenir si loin de lui.

_ Je veux seulement parler à Taysa, demanda-t-il à nouveau. Pourquoi ne peut-elle plus venir s'occuper de son troupeau sur la pleine?

Visiblement, l'idée de répondre à cette question sembla ravir le draenide car son visage s'illumina d'une joie malsaine et un rictus déplaisant découvrit ses dents pointues comme des crocs.

_ Taysa sera ma femme, déclara-t-il avec assurance. Une personne sans lien ne peut rester parmis nous mais j'ai décidé d'être clément envers elle et de lui permettre de rester à nos côtés.

Charlie trembla, un étrange froid venait de le gagner et gelé son coeur dont les battements ralentir dangereusement. Il eut l'impression que le monde se figeait autour de lui et il chercha une forme d'assentiment dans le regard de Taysa qui ne chercha pas à nier la vérité. Que faisait-il là? Que pouvait-il dire contre ça? Il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir quelque chose d'aussi précieux. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de quitter qui elle était pour rester avec lui. Il n'était et ne serait jamais aussi égoïste. Mais… Il ne pouvait pas reculer sans être sur. Il devait avoir la certitude que Taysa serait heureuse avant de se retirer.

_ Je comprends, avoua-t-il ne pouvant dissimuler sa douleur dans sa voix. Seulement… Je dois savoir avant de quitter ces lieux. Taysa, est-ce que je peux parler à Taysa? Ensuite je partirais.

Fafnir sembla hésiter. Il désirait visiblement plus que tout qu'il quitte ces lieux dont il semblait souiller chaque recoin par sa simple présence mais il semblait également craindre ce qu'il pourrait dire s'il lui donnait l'autorisation qu'il réclamait aussi pathétiquement. Les draenides s'agitaient dans son dos, ils ne toléraient pas la situation et il sembla entendre des doutes au sujet des décisions qui avaient été prises jusque là par leur souverain. Garder une sans lien était du jamais vu pour eux et ce que entraînait sa décision leur déplaisait fortement.

_ Fort bien, vous pouvez parler, accepta finalement Fafnir. Ici même et maintenant avec notre peuple réunis comme témoin de vos mots.

Charlie fit un pas hésitant, quittant la présence réconfortante de ses compagnons pour s'avancer dans le froid en direction de celle qui avait su raviver la flamme dans son coeur. Elle se tenait là, un peu plus près de lui, quelque chose remua derrière elle et les trois dragonnets restants de son troupeau vinrent grimper pour se réfugier sur elle : le violet et le rose pâle trouvèrent leur place sur ses épaules tandis que l'opale venait se lover dans le creux protecteur de ses bras aimants. Elle avança finalement et se trouva au même niveau de Fafnir qui lui fit signe qu'elle était assez près pour parler. Taysa s'arrêta visiblement de mauvaise grâce et son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Charlie. Il craignait de mal jugé ce qu'il y lisait mais il n'était pas insensible à la chaleur qu'il y lisait.

_ Je ne peux pas quitter mon troupeau, déclara-t-elle sans conviction. Ils ont besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin d'eux. Fafnir… Fafnir me fait un grand honneur en acceptant de me prendre pour épouse malgré ma condition…

_ Ta condition?

Charlie eut la désagréable impression de revoir la guerre que s'était livrée les sorciers pour savoir si les sangs-purs étaient plus nobles que les nés-moldus ou ceux ne possédant pas de pouvoir magique. Il sentit une immense et irraisonnable haine et colère envers ce peuple qui se pensait supérieur mais ne faisait que répéter les même erreurs qu'eux.

_ Si le sang est plus important que tout pour eux alors ils ne méritent pas que tu restes avec eux, déclara Charlie d'une voix vibrante, les origines ne sont rien. Chaque personne se définit uniquement par ses actions et ses convictions. Tu as protégé et élevé ses dragons aussi bien que n'importe quel autre draenide, personne ici n'a le droit de te juger à part toi-même!

Il ignora le regard haineux de Fafnir ni les commentaires choqués du peuple rassemblait derrière lui, tout ce qui l'importait maintenant était de faire entendre raison à Taysa. Il refusait de la voir bafouer qui elle était au nom de principe aussi vieux que dénués de sens.

_ Si tu ne veux pas laisser ton troupeau ici, tu devrais leur demander ce qu'ils pensent d'abords, continua-t-il soudainement pris d'une inspiration nouvelle et d'une éloquence qu'il ne se connaissait pas, comment pensez-vous que je sois arrivé ici? C'est Ruby qui est venu me chercher! Vos propres dragons refusent vos méthodes ! A force de craindre de devenir comme nous, vous êtes devenir pire que nous.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la forêt jusqu'à eux. On entendait plus que le bruit des ailes des créatures qui se maintenaient au-dessus de la mer et le ressac des vagues qu'on devinait heurter les falaises en contrebas. Charlie avança encore jusqu'à se retrouver devant Tasya. Il ignora totalement Fafnir qui fit mine de s'interposer entre eux mais les dragonnets claquèrent leurs gueules devant lui pour signifier leur désaccord. Le sorcier se perdit dans les yeux de la draenide qui avait ravi son coeur et tout son être et ne se sentit traversé que par de l'amour et de la bonté qu'il ressentait pour elle.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de cornes pour être celle que j'aime, murmura-t-il en caressant amoureusement ses mèches blondes.

Il frôla la peau tachetée de sa joue droite et frissonna au même rythme qu'elle en la sentant si forte et si fière sous ses doigts.

_ Si tu veux t'enfuir, je te suivrais et je sais déjà que je ne serais pas le seul, continua-t-il en ignorant le reste du monde pour ne plus qu'être qu'avec elle.

_ Charlie, capitula-t-elle doucement.

Ils s'embrassèrent sans honte et sans pudeur comme si c'était la chose la plus belle et la plus naturelle au monde. Le sorcier crut entendre Fafnir s'étrangler d'indignation et Opale claquer sa machoir avec délectation avant que Ruby ne pousse un rugissement qui transcanda les airs. Ils se séparèrent avec un sourire timide, sans pouvoir se quitter des yeux.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, déclara Fafnir en tentant de s'interposer entre eux. Je ne l'autorise pas !

_ Je me passerais de ton autorisation, déclara froidement Taysa. Je ne porte greffe contre personne ici, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux, je souhaite que les draenides puissent un jour s'ouvrir au monde, en attendant je pars et j'invite ceux qui souhaitent faire de même à me suivre !

Sans un mot de plus, elle franchit l'espace qui la séparait de Ruby et caressa son museau avec un débordement d'affection qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à contrôler et leurs fronts s'unirent brièvement avant qu'elle ne saute souplement sur sa croupe. Charlie la regarda faire un instant subjugué par sa grâce et sa beauté guerrière retrouvait avant de se rappeler qu'il devait également partir. Fleigr l'attrapa négligemment par le col de son tee-shirt avant de le déposer délicatement sur sa propre encolure. Puis, sans préavis, leur troupeau prit son envol avec une puissance et une détermination qui fit ployer les étoiles au-dessus d'eux. Charlie n'eut pas un seul regard pour Fafnir qui dû les voir partir avec une impuissance étouffante.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la bordure de la forêt, ils entendirent des cris déchirants dans l'air qui suffirent à émouvoir leurs coeurs. Charlie se retourna sans craindre de chuter, il avait une totale et sincère confiance en Fleigr et il aperçut au loin un dragon qui venait dans leur direction. Il ne semblait pas très grand et ses écailles reflétaient la lumière du jour qui se levait autour d'eux. Taysa poussa une exclamation qui fut reprise par tous les dragons et leur dernier compagnon les rejoignit à bout de souffle et emprunt d'une émotion extraordinaire. Maintenant que Hope était avec eux, ils pouvaient se tourner sans crainte vers le futur.

 **JOUR 51**

Molly Weasley était une mère aimante, stricte, peut-être un peu sévère mais on ne pouvait lui enlever qu'elle aimait chacun de ses sept enfants sans faire de favoritisme sous aucune forme. Malheureusement, les années passant chacun avait pris son propre chemin jusqu'à la laisser seule dans leur maison devenue trop vide et solitaire. Même sa dernière fille allait bientôt prendre son envol dès que sa dernière année à Hogwarts serait terminée. Elle pouvait se rassurer en songeant qu'ils passeraient sûrement lui rendre visite de temps en temps mais dans ses moments là elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'un de ses fils ne reviendrait jamais. Elle ne regardait plus son horloge, autrefois sa fierté, de peur de ce qu'elle y lirait si jamais elle osait y glisser un regard.

Elle rangeait distraitement la maison en songeant que sa petite dernière allait bientôt rentrer. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de l'année scolaire et elle lui avait annoncé que ce soir elle lui présenterait la personne avec qui elle voulait passer le restant de ses jours. Avait-elle réellement élevée une enfant aussi naïve? Tout le monde savait déjà qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune Tsuky Otori-Rogue. Enfin, tout devait être prêt pour leur arriver. Pour l'occasion, elle avait invité toute leur petite famille à venir manger : Bill et Fleur avec leur petite fille Victoire, Percy et sa nouvelle petite amie Audrey, George et Angelina qui s'étaient trouvés après la terrible guerre de Hogwarts ainsi que Ron et son improbable petite amie Hermione (désolée je peux pas faire ça à Hermione) et sa main gauche. Dans son espoir, elle avait même envoyé Errol, le hiboux familiale, donner une lettre à Charlie. Mais depuis les terribles événements qui avaient laissé leur famille endeuillée, il s'était encore plus éloigné comme s'il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Et même si elle était sa mère, elle ne savait pas quel mot trouver pour le réconforter.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte la tirant de ses sombres pensées. Bill et Fleur étaient toujours très ponctuels et Molly songea avec un plaisir anticipé à la petite bouille de Victoire. Elle ouvrit avec enthousiasme la porte de sa maison en s'apprêtant à s'excuser pour sa tenue négligée quand elle tomba nez à nez avec un dragon. Sans jeu de mot ou expression. Son sang se figea dans ses veines, elle chercha désespérément à aspirer un peu d'air mais c'était peine perdue et elle tomba lentement à la renversa dans un léger bruit de étouffé.

_ Oups, fit Taysa qui avait réussi in extremis à faire apparaître un lit de plumes avant qu'elle ne tombe.

_ Désolé, s'excusa Charlie en la rejoignant, Hope avait mal aux ailes et j'ai dû lui préparer un baume sur le tas. Alors comment ça s'est passé?

_ Je crois que Aithusa l'a… Surprise, avoua la jeune draenide avec un rire gêné en lui montrant la scène légèrement comique.

_ Ah… Soupira Charlie. Je vais la mettre sur le canapé, tu veux trouver un endroit où notre troupeau pourrait se mettre à l'aise?

_ Pas de soucis captain ! S'exclama Taysa avec humour, je m'occupe de tout !

_ La maison est entouré de protections anti-moldus donc on devrait être tranquilles ici, la rassura-t-il avant de se pencher vers sa mère.

Il la souleva comme si de rien n'était, à côté d'une Ruby récalcitrante à se laver la tâche était plutôt simple, et la porta jusqu'au canapé où il la déposa le plus délicatement possible. Il tira ensuite une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il la regarda et songea soudainement qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait seulement suivit l'activité de leur famille et du monde en générale que de très loin et il réalisa difficilement qu'elle avait vieillis. Elle n'était plus la femme forte qui avait élevé sept enfants à la seule force de ses bras malgré leurs caractères bien trempés à chacun, elle était une femme épuisée et blessée profondément dans son être. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour elle mais il avait été incapable de faire face à ses propres sentiments et encore moins ceux des autres.

Le regard triste et nostalgique de Charlie balaya la pièce où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir Fred et George, à six ans entrain de tester leurs premières invention, puis lui-même et Bill se faire enguirlander après avoir fait le mur pour passer la nuit dehors à chercher des dragons quand ils avaient seulement une douzaine d'années. Maintenant son frère aîné était défiguré à vie et devait vivre caché et craint à cause de son statut de loup-garous. Est-ce que leur famille pourrait seulement être encore la même?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici? Demanda une voix légèrement inquiète.

Charlie se tourna pour apercevoir un homme qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte pour Taysa, la baguette sortie et pointée dans sa direction. Le sorcier se figea en se demandant à qui appartenait cette voix qu'il lui semblait pourtant connaître. L'homme s'approcha lentement comme s'il prenait des précautions ou comme s'il était encombré.

_ Charlie? S'étonna-t-il une fois plus près.

_ Bill?

Les deux frères se regardèrent incrédules pendant de longues secondes. Le plus jeune avait du mal à détacher son regard des cicatrices qui défigurer maintenant son aîné tandis que celui-ci s'étonnait de ne pas avoir reconnu plutôt son petit frère qui pourtant lui avait terriblement manqué. Il nota de nouvelles traces de brûlures sur ses avants-bras et compris que sa passion pour les dragons était loin de s'être apaisée.

_ Papa pouquoi dagons? Demanda une petite voix innocente.

Charlie vit avec étonnement un modèle miniature de Fleur accroché à la jambe de Bill. Donc… Son frère avait eu un enfant. Une part de sa mémoire sembla se rappeler vaguement d'avoir reçu quelque chose à ce sujet. Qu'était-il censé dire?

_ Hm… Ah, bafouilla-t-il à moitié choqué par sa propre éloquence.

Les trois dragonnets qui avaient suscité la curiosité de la petite fille s'approchèrent dans ce nouveau territoire inconnu avec des mimiques et des postures plutôt loufoques.

_ C'est mes dragons, enfin je m'occupe d'eux, réussit-il finalement à expliquer. Ils sont gentils, tu n'as pas à en avoir peur.

Pour lui montrer Charlie attrapa le quartz qui claqua sa mâchoire d'un air indigné avant d'abandonner toute résistance quand il commença à le gratouiller sous le cou là où il était dénué d'écailles. Le dragonnet se laissa aller dans ses bras sur le dos dans un abandon totale qui sembla ravir la petite fille qui vient le toucher à son tour sous le regard protecteur de Bill. Une fois que Charlie se fut assurée qu'elle maîtrisait la situation, il la laissait s'amuser avec les plus jeunes de son troupeau.

_ Félicitation… j'imagine, bredouilla Charlie quand Bill s'approcha d'eux après avoir rangé sa baguette une fois la surprise passée.

_ Merci, fit son frère, elle s'appelle Victoire.

Un sourire triste et ému passa fugacement sur le visage du plus jeune. Il ne ressentait plus cette douleur en songeant à tout ce qui c'était passé seulement une immense lassitude et de la nostalgie face à ce qu'ils avaient perdu mais aussi un certain apaisement face à ce que la vie leur réservait encore pour le futur.

_ D'où viennent ces dragons? Demanda Bill.

_ Il y en a quatre autres mais Taysa les a emmené se dégourdir les pattes dans un des près à côté de la maison, expliqua Charlie.

_ Taysa? Releva son frère avec un haussement de sourcil significateur.

_ Hm… J'imagine que cela devient bien m'arriver un jour aussi, supposa-t-il avec un rire gêné.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi notre fille joue avec des dragons? Demanda soudainement une voix affectée où perçait une légère trace d'humour.

_ Je peux tout expliquer? Tenta faiblement Bill.

Heureusement, Molly choisit cet instant pour reprendre ses esprits, à croire que son instinct maternelle pour sortir ses fils de la panade était plus fort que tout.

_ Charlie? Appela-t-elle étonnée de le voir ici.

Le jeune homme regarda sa mère, une soudaine émotion dans sa gorge.

_ Je suis rentré.

? ﾟﾐﾉ?

Toute la famille était maintenant réuni autour de la table à manger et les conversations allaient bons trains entre tous les membres. Sans surprise, Ginny avait officialisé sa relation avec Tsuki et il fallait reconnaître un certain don de théâtre à Molly pour avoir réussi à feindre la surprise avec presque autant de naturelle qu'une actrice puis se fut au tour de Charlie d'éclaircir sa propre situation. Le deuxième garçon Weasley se leva et tout le monde se tut instantanément comme s'ils avaient attendus ça toute leur vie.

_ J'imagine que tout le monde a rencontré Taysa, commença-t-il maladroitement en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Voilà, c'est la femme avec qui j'aimerais passer le reste de ma vie.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement durant lesquels tout le monde se regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et de curiosité. Taysa tentait de faire bonne figure, elle qui n'avait connu que la vie des draenides se retrouver ainsi propulsée au milieu d'une famille de sorciers aussi nombreuse et… turbulente cela avait quelque chose d'assez déboussolant mais aussi familier en un sens. Mais, le silence qui venait de s'abattre avait quelque chose de pesant et elle lança un regard à Charlie pour qu'il tente de le rompre d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_ J'ai toujours pensé qu'il finirait avec un dragon, déclara finalement George en prenant tout le monde au dépourvu.

* * *

L'avantage de ce genre de OS c'est que je peux écrire des choses totalement différentes de ce que j'ai l'habitude x'D

Surtout avec un Charlie quasiment absent des livres :')

J'espère que cela vous a plu :3 N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


End file.
